Venture Halloween
Venture Halloween '''is a movie coming this October. It is the first Venture movie entirely, and the first to be rated R (for violence). Synopsis After a year and a half of exploring the realms of Venture, Robert Jacob introduces his brothers to the portal room, and travel through a random portal, on a journey that will bring them to hell and back! Parents Guide (Modified version of Minecraft Parents Guide, credits to the original writers) '''Sex & Nudity 1/10 * Wild animals are shown nude, but no sex organs are shown. Violence & Gore 8/10 * Robert Jacob and his brothers were shipwrecked and strive to survive. Throughout the film, they kill animals for food via weapons and fire, and use guns, hatchets, and blades to kill enemies. * Cannibals are shown being dismembered. Green, Orange, and uncommonly Red Blood as well as guts accompany the deaths. They also attempt to eat people's brains. * Shooters are shown being dismembered as well, mainly by decapitation. No blood, but there are still bones. They also use guns. * Pipipis are cut into segments, no blood but acetone peroxide replaces it. They also commit exploding suicide. * Crawlers are stomped on and have legs ripped off, green and purple blood accompanying. They also latch onto people's heads and bite them. * Ooze has the least violent deaths, simply splitting into smaller blobs like in the game. They attempt to digest people. * Zombies are shown with realistic innards and skeletons, as well as visible decay and blood, and get chopped up (green blood). They try to kill people with their golden katanas. * Giant Ghosts are killed, and shoot explosive plasma at people. * Animals have gore ripped out and cooked for food. Profanity 1/10 * Stand-ins like "son of a switch" and "your an ore!". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 1/10 * Robert says if you look at the Hellgate too long, you will act drunk. * Robert makes a reference to cytoplasm resembling rehab pills. * A piece of wheat is lit like a cigar/cigarette. Frightening/Intense Scenes 8/10 * Cannibals look rather scary, with bare heads, bulging eyes, crooked teeth, and tattered clothing. * Characters kill animal for meat and hides, which may upset animal lovers. * Zombies are rather frightening, but never attack the main cast, however, they do cut down human characters who provoke them. * Ghosts have spooky red eyes, and appear to be crying when they kill people. * Pipipis cause jumpscares, and look scary overall. * Hell may disturb religious people, or any one in general, with molten rock and fire. Overall, appropriate for 14+. Parent Previews Violence: D- Sexual Content: A- Unclothed creatures are seen, with no visible genitalia. Profanity: A- Little swearing in the actual film (besides a dimension called Hell). Substance Use: C+ A scene takes place in a pub/bar like castle—while no drunkenness is depicted, it is assumed inebriating potions are being served. A man in Hell lights a rock and lights a piece of wheat like a cigarette. A man suggests another kills a creature to get "rehab", before quickly pausing and reiterating them as "booger balls". A man warns his brothers not to look at a portal for too long, or else they will act like "drunkards". Trivia * Despite Venture only being rated T, Venture: Halloween is rated R due to featuring more red blood and gore. Category:Movies Category:Venture Halloween